Siuri Tempest
Player: Dark Name: Siuri Tempest Species: Harpy Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5' 3” Build: Slender Occupation: Knight, sorta. Class: Adventurer Description: Siuri is a harpy dressed as a human. Her hair is long and reddish blonde with the majority tidied behind her head by a single band. Clothing wise she dresses in a plain grey and white tabard and a belt for her sword and bag of stuff. However even dressing pantslessly and shoelessly in the clothes of a human Siuri's most striking feature markes her clearly as harpy, blue and grey plumage covering what would be her arms but are in fact wings with a span wider than she is tall when fully outstretched. Though despite the third segment of her wing extending from her wrists she retains quite human hands at the second joint allowing her to both manipulate things in the manner of mankind and fly in the manner of a bird though is incapable of doing both simultaneously. Native tongue: Siren History: Siuri like many of her other fellow chicks flew frequently down the mountain to the village during her years growing up. But while others flew to terrorize or steal from the humans she flew simply to listen to their stories, hiding in the shadows while they wove for their children tales of courageous knights and bold heroes. It could easily be said that the tales affected her greatly, her friends mocked her for choosing to play the reviled knight in their games of make believe back up the mountain. Her mother was shocked when she told her of her fancies. And, when it proved not a passing fad and ostracism and ridicule did not change her mind, she left taking the sword of the last adventurer to fall to her kin with her as she set off for distant lands. Stats: 150 points Body: 6 Mind: 4 Soul: 5 Derived attributes: HP: 55 EP: 45 Armour: 0/10 ACV:5/7 DCV:6/7 Attributes: 10 Combat techniques level 5 -Critical strike -Multiple targets -Lightning reflexes -brutal level 2 (kicking) 5 Extra defence level 1 5 Features level 5 -Cute -Perfect pitch -Mimic sounds -weather sense -Light sleeper 15 Flight level 3 ( -100 kph, -spread-1, -Can be disabled temporarily with called shot-3, -Manouvering penalty and reduced top speed unless both hands are free -4) 4 Heightened senses level 2 (Sight *1, Hearing *1) 6 Melee attack level 2 (Sword) 6 Melee defence level 2 (sword) 6 Range defence level 2 (dodging) Defects: -2 Marked (It's the wings) -1 Ism (monstergirl) -4 Impaired manipulation(enviromental, only while flying) Skills: 3 Acrobatic level 1( Aerobatics) 3 Area knowledge level 1 (Cipen) 3 Artisan level 1 (Tailoring) 2 Languages level 2 (Cipen,Hybrid) 9 navigation level 3 (Air) 9 Wilderness survival level 3(Mountains) 6 Stealth level 2 3 Occultism level 1 (harpy Shamanic tradition) 3 Cultural arts level 3 (Folklore, far too many stories) 2 Performing arts level 2(dance) 1 visual arts level 1 (Carving) 6 medicine level 2 (Herbal) Inventory: 180 Longsword (WP lvl 3, 15 damage) 250 Tribal bead charm(Equivalent of chain charm, +10 armour) 50 Aid water (restores 20 hp) 10 Torch pendant